A New Life
by MaggieLimerick
Summary: When Sonic is injured, Amy feels responsible. She thinks there is only one solution to keep her true love safe. Moving. So she moves to a new city and starts a new life. Find out what happens when her old life begins to merge with her new one.
1. Prologue

A New Life

Prologue

Amy hated watching Sonic and her other friends fight battles without her. If there was something she could do to help her true love she would do it. She would go to the ends of the earth for Sonic. Her hero.

Eggman had invented another giant battle suit and was currently trying to defeat his adversary, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were fighting with it while Rouge and Shadow had entered the armor of the suit in an attempt to find the control panel and put an end to its days of destruction. Amy wanted to help too. With her only weapon, her piko piko hammer, she began attacking it.

Smash after smash she focused all her energy into the task at hand. However, her blows weren't causing any damage to the robot. From inside the suit they heard Eggman's uproarious laughter bellowing out.

Sonic was speeding up the arm and aimed for the head while Knuckles assaulted it from a lower position. Tails was in flight and was attempting to blast a hole in the torso of the armor with a weapon of his own creation. Rouge and Shadow had apparently not made any headway.

Suddenly, a metallic claw reached down and wrapped around Amy's waist. She cried out and began pounding away at the claw in an attempt to free herself. "Let me go!" she yelled.

"Oh Sonic. I've got your girlfriend hostage and if you don't want me to squeeze her into a fine pulp you better tell your buddies to get out of here. And I suggest you stop attacking me," the egg bellied man said.

"Hey guys! Stop attacking!" Sonic commanded. "Amy hang in there! You're gonna be ok!" Then he pulled out a walkie talkie and said to Rouge and Shadow, "You guys, I need you to abandon the mission. I repeat, abandon the mission."

Shortly after that, Shadow and Rouge exited. "You're a fool Sonic. You know that?" Eggman asked. Without warning the robotic suit began to lift off the ground due to the jet packs within the feet.

"Amy! No!" Sonic cried racing toward the now airborne craft. By that time it was too high off the ground for him to reach.

"Soniiiiiiic!" Amy screamed as it began flying away.

"Shoot!" Sonic yelled. "He's got her again."

"Well let's go after her," Tails said.

"You're right buddy. Let's go!"

Later, at Eggman's current lair, Amy awoke in a prison cell. Just as she had most of the other times she had been captured. Sonic would come after her just as usual. Even possibly risk his life to save hers. And there was nothing she could do to stop him. She had heard Eggman gloating through the corridors of his lair. He had reinvented Metal Sonic. This news could bring nothing good.

The twelve-year-old girl sat in the cell thinking about how she was always getting caught and then used as bait. As she thought she ran her fingers over the end of her red dress. She always wore the same thing everyday. Maybe it would be a good idea to start wearing other clothes.

Her thoughts quickly snapped from that random train of thought. There wasn't usually much she could do until Sonic came and released her. But what if she could escape before he got there? Then she couldn't be used as a hostage. And she could help him by fighting off Eggman. Not that that idea went over great the first time.

She stood up and walked to the edge of her confined cell and surveyed the room for keys. No keys. Then she thought about the movies and how locks could be picked using everyday items. She checked her hair and discovered a tiny hair clip she used to keep the under layer of her hair from poking outward. The only problem was she wasn't experienced with picking locks.

She took the lock in her hand and pushed the hair clip into it and began digging around listening for something to click. Five minutes passed and she was unsuccessful. Finally something clicked. The lock popped open and fell to the floor with a loud crash. Without further delay she ran out the door and into the corridor that stretched as far as she could see. This escape wouldn't be as easy as she thought.

After ten minutes of walking around aimlessly because she was lost, she heard a boom and then a crash. Using her hearing, she was lead to the back exit of the lair. Outside she could see Sonic and Shadow working together to fight off the blue hedgehog's look-a-like.

Rouge, Cream, and Tails saw Amy and ran to the door. Amy walked out and Tails asked, "How'd you escape? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Now we have to help Sonic!" Amy cried.

"I'm trying to override Metal Sonic's hard drive and I don't want Cream to get hurt," Tails said pointing to the little hand held device he was holing.

"Well then Rouge can help me."

"I would except I can't keep up with them," Rouge said pointing to the brawl.

"That's no excuse! We have to help Sonic! Fine! If you're not going to help me I'll do it myself." With that Amy ran off toward the fighting trio.

"No Amy don't!" Rouge yelled after her.

Amy had pulled out her hammer and leaped at Metal. She pounded away but nothing happened, except the fight came to a stand still. "Amy get out of the way!" Sonic demanded.

She refused to listen and continued hitting Metal. With a quick, unpredictable motion, Metal grabbed her and held her with her back to him. His arm snaked around her throat and his metal finger slightly pressed to her jugular vein. "Take one more step and the girl dies," the evil robot said in his robotic voice.

Shadow and Sonic exchanged worried glances. "Metal, just let her go," Sonic said calmly.

Amy didn't notice how close they were to a cliff until just now. Suddenly, Metal tossed Amy over the side of the cliff and leaped on Shadow whom was closest to him. Sonic jumped over the side after Amy. "Ammmmmyyyyyyy!" he yelled.

Amy was falling at an incredible speed until she hit some water. Hard. So hard she went unconscious. It was like hitting concrete because of the speeds she reached. And the fact that she had her arms and legs spread out didn't help the situation. It was an extreme belly flop.

When Amy woke up she was lying on a bed. Tails was in the corner of the room digging around in a backpack. He was sitting in a chair. "Where am I?" she asked.

""Whoa, you're awake. You don't seem to be in bad shape either," the fox observed pulling his head out of the backpack and walking over to the side of the bed.

"Where's Sonic?" she asked.

"He's in a room down the hall."

"Where am _I_ then?"

"The hospital."

"What?! Is Sonic ok? What happened?"

"He couldn't swim so he nearly drowned. But Rouge pulled him out before he did. He's going to be ok though."

"Oh my gosh! I have to go see him!" She sat up all too quickly, and a jolt of pain went through her body forcing her to lie back down.

"You're going to have to rest your body a little. You hit that water hard. Not to mention the couple of rocks you hit while you were unconscious. That river was pretty strong."

Then she began to think. This was all her fault. If she hadn't tried to stop Metal Sonic and stayed out of their way like Sonic asked this whole situation would have been avoided. But now Sonic was hurt and in the hospital. All because of her.

"Wait, what happened to Metal Sonic?" she asked.

"Shadow finished him off."

"Oh."

She was only trying to help. Like she always did. But somehow she always became a hostage. Then Sonic's life was put into jeopardy when he would try to save her. How could she put an end to this? How could she stop putting her friends in danger? She could just quit fighting at all but that wouldn't work. Eggman would always find a way to get her and use her to lure Sonic right to him, even if she had nothing to do with the feud between the two enemies.

Why her? Why did he always seem to pick on her? Probably because she's an easy target. But why wouldn't he use some everyday civilian? Most likely because of the brother/sister relationship she had with Sonic. That only thrilled Eggman more. Though Sonic probably only thought of her as a bothersome brat of little sister.

There seemed to be only one other thing she could do to keep Sonic from getting into danger because of her. But she wouldn't like it. Not at all.


	2. Starting Over

A New Life

Chapter 1

It had been three years since Amy had seen Sonic, or any of the other heroes for that matter. She quit her pursuit of her blue hero. It was getting old. She wasn't getting any closer to winning his heart. Plus Sonic showed no feelings in return other than a brother-like love for her, and all she was to him was a bother. It took her twelve years to figure that out.

Now at the age of fifteen she was living in a small town in the countryside, a place where Eggman wouldn't find her and be able to use her as bait to get to Sonic. Now she wasn't being taken hostage all the time. Her life was no longer in danger. But she felt sort of guilty leaving everyone. Tails was always a good friend to her. And Cream was always a sweetheart. Sure she missed all her old friends but moving away would probably save their lives. They would no longer have to risk their own lives to protect her own.

Sometimes she imagined Cream crying her eyes out because Amy had left. That caused her to feel guilty. But she had a new life now. One without crime fighting.

Currently, she was working in a doctor's office as the secretary. Now at the age of fifteen she was old enough to work. She was living in a small apartment. It had a bedroom and bathroom. The kitchen was attached to the bedroom. It was a cozy place.

Amy filed her nails waiting for something to do. Work sure could be slow. Sometimes the day would just drag on. The phone rang. "Hello, Dr. Pine's office. How can I help you?" she answered.

She jotted down some notes on a scratch piece of paper so she could deal with them later. Amy spent much of her day scheduling appointments.

She had changed only a little over the years. Her quills had grown out to a length not too much farther than her shoulders, and her bangs streamed down the sides of her face. Her ears were pierced and she wore make-up. As for her clothing, she wore a variety of clothing. From skirts and dresses to tank tops and t-shirts. But she never wore her old red dress. It would make her identity obvious to everyone else.

Later, she went shopping. She pushed a cart through the grocery store only grabbing what was absolutely necessary. Shortly she was checking out and exiting the store. The dark clouds overhead warned of lighting and rain.

Since, she was living in an apartment close to the grocery she got home quickly. Just as she shut the front door it began to rain. "Good timing," she praised herself.

As she set the groceries on the counter she pressed the play button on her answering machine. The first message played. "Amy, its Patty. Anyway, we have a six o' clock meeting in the morning. It's mandatory. See you bright and early."

Amy groaned. She hated getting up early. But who doesn't? Patty was her employer. The next message played. "Amy, its Rachel. I was wondering if you'd like to come over tonight for pizza. Give me a call. Bye!"

Rachel was Amy's friend. Rachel worked at one of the hotels in town. And when Amy first came to town she was planning on staying in a hotel until she could find a place of her own. There had been a little mix up so Rachel had helped Amy out by letting her crash at her place until she got back on her feet. Otherwise Amy wouldn't have had any place to stay. The hotel had given her room to another guest by mistake. And to make it worse the hotel was booked and because the town was so small that was the only hotel in town.

Rachel and Amy had become tight. Then Amy picked up the phone and called her back. Ring… ring… ring… ring. "Hello?" Rachel's voice answered.

"Hey, it's Amy. About pizza. That sounds great. I'll be over in a few minutes. See ya!"

"See ya."

Then Amy put away the groceries and headed to the door grabbing her jacket on her way out. It was a short drive to Rachel's house. When she got to the door Rachel opened the door. Obviously she had been watching for her out the window. Unless she had psychic abilities. Not.

"Hey," Amy said as Rachel let her in.

"Hi," the violet furred hedgehog replied. Her quills were pulled back in a ponytail.

Rachel took Amy's jacket and put it up. "So what do you want on you're pizza?" Rachel asked picking up the phone.

"I don't care as long as they're mushrooms on it. Yum!" she said rubbing her stomach.

The rain had let up a little. Lightning lit up the sky. Five seconds later there was a clap of thunder. Rachel ordered the pizza and they waited half an hour until it showed up at the door. Amy wasn't at the door but she heard his voice. It sounded familiar. "You guys sure live far from Station Square. Do you have any pizza places in this town?"

It was Tails! What was he doing here? Amy stood up and started into the other room so he wouldn't see her. Strangely enough she had never considered what would happen if she ran into one of her old friends. Would they be mad for leaving without saying anything? Would they drag her back to Station Square? Or even worse, make her feel bad for leaving. She didn't want to deal with it.

Fortunately for her she got out of sight in time because he glanced inside while giving Rachel back her change. Amy didn't get the chance to look at him and see if he had changed any. All she cared about was not being seen. Finally, Rachel closed the door and brought the pizzas into the kitchen. Amy walked out of the hallway she was hiding in.

"What were you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Um, I knew the pizza guy and didn't want him to see me."

"Ex boyfriend?"

"Not exactly."

"Well it doesn't matter. Just pull a chair up and enjoy some pizza. You know you really need to relax more. All you seem to do anymore is work."

Amy just removed a slice from the pie and slipped it onto her plate. She took a bite. But the taste didn't seem to matter to her. Her thoughts were being overtaken by memories. One in particular lingered in her mind. Metal Sonic had kidnapped her and taken her as a hostage. Sonic raced the robot and beat him. That resulted in her meeting him. Her hero. She was instantly infatuated with him. But as the years went on her crush on him developed into love. She loved him. She still loved him. But there wasn't much in store for the future since the love didn't appear to be mutual.

"Amy! Is anyone home?" Rachel asked waving one of her hands in Amy's face as if to snap her from her thoughts. Amy jerked a little and quit staring off in space. "I asked you a question."

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was just thinking."

"Well obviously. Oh no. Please don't tell me it was about work."

"It wasn't."

"Thank goodness. So what_ were_ you thinking about?" Rachel bit into her second piece of pizza.

"A guy I used to like."

"Oh. Was it that pizza guy?"

"No." 

Amy had once again slipped into a train of deep thought. What if she had been selfish for leaving them? Was it selfish? Probably. But there wasn't much she could do about that. She wasn't going back.

"Amy, what's up with you? You're not usually this quiet."

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind. Would you mind if I left? I think sleep would do me a lot of good. Plus I have a meeting in the morning."

"See! I told you! All you ever think about is work. You seriously need to take a break or everything is going to come toppling down on top of you."

"Thanks for your concern but I'm fine. I'll be fine. All I need is some sleep. See you later."

Amy got her jacket and walked out the door. "Amy."

Amy turned around. "Yeah?"

"If you ever need anything know that I'm here. Ok? I care about you. I'm worried about you."

"Alright. I will. Thanks." She shot her a smile. Then she was out the door.

It was dark outside. Not so much because the sun had set because it hadn't completely. It could still be seen through the dark veil of clouds. The clouds were making it dark. All her surroundings were damp. There were puddles in the street and dripping plants. She walked out to her car and got in. It was a red convertible. It was a little torn up because she got it used. There wasn't anyway she would be able to afford a brand new car.

The roof was closed so it hadn't gotten wet on the inside. She started the car and pulled into the street and drove home. When she got in the front door she tossed her keys on the table and headed to her bedroom. She flipped on a light when she walked in. The bed looked so inviting. She slipped on the tank top she used as pajamas and put on a pair of pajama pants. Then she washed her face and brushed her teeth, just as she had done every night. Eventually, she got to her bed and slipped under the sheets. Her head hit her pillow and she went to sleep.

Her dreams throughout the night contained flashbacks of her life. The first time she had met Tails. And Cream. Especially Sonic. The same image of Sonic untying her after he won the race with his metal counterpart replayed over and over in her mind. She missed him. There was no denying it. She missed all of them. Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, and Sonic. Even Big. All of them.

Morning rolled around and her alarm went off. That annoying sound. She hated it. It always tore her from her dreams. The only place she seemed to be happy anymore. She turned it off and got up. Her clock read 4:30. Stupid six o'clock meeting. Why couldn't it be later in the day? Like after work? She took a hot shower and changed. Her make-up didn't take long to apply. She didn't wear much. But today she had bags under her eyes to cover. But she liked to try to go for a more natural look.

Eventually, she finished getting ready and headed to work. Everyone in the meeting looked awake, not nearly as tired as she was. How could they get up so early and not be tired?

About an hour later the meeting was over. It was exactly the same as last year's meeting. So pointless. Amy shuffled over to her desk and collapsed in the swivel chair. She yawned and fought to keep her eyelids open. They were getting unusually heavy. She wondered if the bags under her eyes were noticeable. She didn't know, but she was too tired to care.

This was going to be a long day.

"Don't look so tired Amy. You look terrible this morning," Patty said as she passed her desk.

"I can't help it. I'm so," she yawned, "tired."

"You could try going to bed earlier."

Now her boss was giving her advice on how to live her life. Patty could be so annoying. Her chipmunk employer walked away from her desk and into her office. Maybe she was just trying to be helpful. However Amy was too irritated to look at it positively.

Patients were sitting in the waiting room staring at the walls or reading magazines. There weren't many of them. That would mean that Amy would be pretty bored until she had something to do once she took care of all her work. This was going to be a long day.

The day inched by just as she figured it would. Amy made it through the day and out the door as soon as work was over. How was she going to keep this up? Was she really happy? Was this the life she wanted to be living? The way she was looking at things she figured things would start looking up.

Amy hurried out to her car and started home. She stopped at a stoplight and glanced in her rear view mirror. She had been stopped at the only stoplight in town. Unbelievable. A car was coming toward her from the rear but it didn't look like it was going to stop. Amy went to step on the acceleration and get out of the way but didn't react in time. The car collided with hers. A colorful word escaped her mouth as she stepped out of the car. "You idiot! You just crashed into my car!" Amy shouted walking toward the driver's window.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Well this isn't school. You can't just stare off in space and daydream."

The female driver got out. She was probably about twenty. A stunning face. Amy wouldn't have been surprised if this girl had gotten out of a few tickets using her striking good looks. Amy inspected the damage to her already banged up convertible. Her bumper had fallen off. This wasn't good.

A black and white police car pulled up and a police officer stepped out. One of the onlookers must have called. Amy was not enjoying this day at all.

Finally after dealing with all that havoc she got home. The other girl's insurance would take care of the damage but that wouldn't buy back all the time she lost waiting around there. When she got home she immediately headed to her bed and collapsed on it. Sleep overtook her quickly.

It wasn't until the next morning that she woke up. Thank goodness she didn't have work. It was her day off. Saturday. Sweet, sweet Saturday. What a great day of the week. So she slept in.

It was about two o' clock when she woke up. And for the first time in ages she felt refreshed. She felt like her old, happy, perky self. So she got up and changed into fresh clothes. The next thing she did was go clothes shopping. She spent the entire day shopping. Enjoying herself for once. As she passed one of the jewelry stores she noticed a familiar face. Rouge. What was with running into all these familiar faces? Ok, she had only seen two people she knew but still. She was living in an entirely different city for crying out loud.

Rouge turned around and only got a glimpse of Amy before she took off running through the mall. All the stores were blurs in her peripheral vision. Would Rouge follow her? Had Rouge even seen her and recognized her? Abruptly she stopped in her tracks and spun around on her heels. No Rouge. That was a close call if Rouge had recognized her in time.

Amy calmed herself down and walked to the food court and sat down on a bench. A guy came and sat down next to her. "Hey baby," he started. Amy already knew where this conversation was headed.

"No. Now get lost." She stood up and walked away. Plenty of guys would hit on her. It wasn't like she wasn't attractive. But she didn't want anything to do with any of them. She got herself a smoothie and headed to a store that sold sunglasses. There was a pair that practically screamed at her. Dark violet frames with pink/purple lenses. They were so cute! She bought them and walked out of the mall and to her car with her new sunglasses on. She had been pretty good about spending money today. She had only bought the sunglasses, smoothie, and a pair of jeans that were on sale.

She backed out of her parking spot and the car next to her backed out at the same time. The driver was looking at her. It was Rouge again! Did she recognize her? Quickly, she straightened her car out and started toward the small group of houses in the town. Rouge was following her. Oh no. She recognized her. Amy decided to try to throw her off her tail. Finally she turned onto Rachel's road and pulled into a cul-de-sac. No one followed. She had successfully lost Rouge.

She preformed a u-turn and drove home. That was a close call.

A/N: So are you wondering what'll happen next? Well you'll just have to keep reading. I plan to put the next chapter up soon! I really hoped you enjoyed it and it didn't bore you to death. The exciting parts are coming up! So keep your eye out for the next chapter.


	3. Running and Hiding

A New Life

Chapter 2

Two days had come and gone after that day at the mall. She hadn't seen anyone else she knew.

She was sitting at a table in a restaurant down the street from Dr. Pine's office. She was on her lunch hour. She speared a piece of lettuce on her plate and put it in her mouth. It was crunchy. She liked her lettuce crispy.

A really hot waiter was bussing nearby tables and she kept glancing over at him. To her disappointment her lunch hour was coming to an end. So she waited for the bill and when it came she paid it. As she headed to the door she caught glimpse of the cute waiter one more time but tripped over a table because she wasn't watching where she was going. It could have been worse. Someone could have been sitting at the table eating.

The loud commotion caught everyone's attention. The waiter came over. Amy quickly set the table up right. Her face felt hot. It was heating up. She hated that everyone was watching. The waiter helped her straighten up the table. "I'm sorry to bother you. I'll be going now," she said and hurried out the door before he could say anything.

She was practically running to her car. This had to rank up pretty high in her list of most embarrassing moments. Quickly she got into her car and fastened her seatbelt. She started the car and drove back to work.

Patty was walking around the front desk apparently waiting for Amy. A pit began to form in Amy's stomach. This couldn't be good could it?

Reluctantly, Amy made it to her desk. "Amy I wanted to compliment you on how well your work performance has improved over the last couple of months. I'm going to give you a raise," the chipmunk said pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"A raise?" Amy asked completely surprised. Maybe things were beginning to get better.

"A raise."

"Thank you!" she said completely elated with the news she had just received.

"You deserve it."

The news was completely different from what she had expected. But what about last week? She had been pretty tired during the end of the week and assumed she hadn't done her best work. Maybe Patty ignored it. Oh well. It didn't matter. She had the raise.

Happily she sat down at her desk and began working on some paper work. The day went by much quicker than the previous days had. When the work day was over Amy walked out with a smile on her face. This had been a great day. She had gotten a raise. That just brightened up her day. She headed out to her car and got in. Today had been one of the best days she had all month.

She got home and tossed the keys on the table as usual. Then she checked her voice mail. There weren't any. Then she headed to the bathroom to check her make-up. It was perfect. Her face looked so happy today. Her jade eyes even seemed to twinkle.

Then she turned and walked into the bedroom. There weren't many other rooms in the apartment. She thought about what she should do for the next couple of free hours. She decided to go to a small family owned restaurant next to the grocery store. For a change she walked. The streets were somewhat busy. Nothing like Station Square. Rush hour in this town wasn't nearly as crazy.

Suddenly, a gust of wind brushed passed her. Not like natural wind. There was a blur that zoomed passed her. A blue one. Sonic? She wouldn't take any chances on being seen. Then he stopped at the end of the street and turned around. Amy quickly threw herself into a coffee shop. She moved behind a shelf of trinkets. The door opened and it made a twinkling sound like a bell. Sonic walked in.

Amy's heart was thumping unnaturally faster than usual. Seeing the guy she loved for twelve years of her life was probably the main cause. Part of her wanted to go run up and hug him. Telling him she missed him so much. But he wouldn't be happy with her for leaving. He wouldn't understand why she left. "Hey dude," Sonic said to the clerk, "did a pink hedgehog come in here?"

Amy's heart seemed to stop. She quickly moved around the shelf so he wouldn't see her and she waited. "She went over there," the clerk said pointing to the aisle of trinkets. Sonic started for the shelves.

Amy decided this would be the only opportunity to run. She ran for the door and burst out. Then she ran around the store and into an alleyway. The door opened and Sonic stepped out. She moved behind a dumpster.

She admitted to herself how pathetic she was being. But she didn't want to deal with Sonic's anger. She was convinced he would be mad with her.

Slowly she peered around the dumpster to see if he was there. He wasn't. Just to be on the safe side she waited a few minutes. Then she moved out of her hiding place and started down the street. She decided she would just eat at home. She had lost her appetite with all the excitement.

When she got home she went to her bed and sat on it. Her heart was still pounding away at her chest. Why was Sonic here anyway? Rouge must have told him. Now he would be searching for her. Would she have to move again? She didn't want to but couldn't think of any other way she would stay hidden. Sonic or somebody would find her.

Her thoughts, Amy decided, were illogical. Why was she running? Fear. Fear of being rejected by those she cared about because they were angry with her. Amy laid down on her bed. She could pack up in the morning and leave. Again.

She let sleep overtake her and she woke up early in the morning. She would have to quit her job. And right after she got that raise too. This was not fair. Maybe she didn't have to move. It wasn't like they knew where she lived. She would just have to stay incognito and watch out for anyone she knew that would be looking for her.

Then she got up and ready for work. She got to work and went to her desk. As usual she picked up where she left off the night before. The door opened and Rachel walked to the desk. "Work, work, work. Is that all you do?" she asked.

"No."

"Oh really? Then what are you doing now?"

Amy looked down at the papers in her hand. "Working."

"Exactly. Don't you have any vacation time? We should take a vacation together. It would be fun. Don't you think so?"

"I have vacation time."

"Then use it. I'll talk to you later. You let me know what you're gonna do." Rachel turned and walked out the door. She was right. Amy had been working a lot recently. Maybe a vacation wouldn't hurt.

Later, Amy headed home with approved vacation time. When she got home she hung up her jacket and tossed her keys on the table. Then she went straight to the phone. She called Rachel and told her about her day and how she had taken some time off.

"So where should we go? Oh I know! There's a beach a few miles from here! We should go there! How does that sound?" she exclaimed.

"Sounds good. So you'll pick me up tomorrow?"

"Yes. Be ready. I don't want to wait."

"Kay. Bye! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye."

Amy was actually looking forward to this vacation. It might be fun.

The next morning she packed up her needed belongings in a suit case and waited for Rachel. When she pulled up in her small blue car Amy walked out and went down the stairs and got in the passenger seat. "Hey there!" Amy greeted her friend.

"Hi. You ready?"

"Sure am."

"Let's go then."

Rachel pulled out of the apartment parking lot and started toward the beach. Amy put her feet up on the dash board and put her head back against the seat cushion. It was a comfortable position and she fell asleep. A nap might do her some good.

When she woke up Rachel was pulling into the hotel they were staying in. She wasn't sure where exactly they were but there was ocean and beach. "Now we can spend the next few days shopping, tanning, and swimming."

"Shopping?"

"This is a pretty big city. Plenty of places to go shopping."

Amy shrugged and got out of the car. She walked to the trunk and pulled out her luggage. Rachel did the same. The two females entered the hotel and checked in. They had a room with quite a view. The ocean could be seen and so could the city. Amy found it bizarre that she recognized the place. It was Station Square! The place she was trying to avoid. She had to leave. But how? Rachel would find it weird that she wanted to leave. Plus Rachel had already been kind enough to pay for their hotel bill. They couldn't check out the second they checked in.

Amy took a deep breath and looked back out the window. "Is there a problem Amy?" Rachel asked.

"Huh? Oh. No. No there's not."

"Good. Now you have to enjoy yourself. What do you say if we head down to the beach after we unpack?"

"Great." Amy forced a smile. Then she unpacked a couple of things and set her suit case by her bed. "I'm ready whenever."

"Alright. Let me put my tooth brush in the bathroom."

Then the two girls headed to the beach. Amy was wearing a two piece bathing suit with a striped pattern. Rachel was wearing a bikini. Guys would probably be all over her. "I'm going to go for a swim. You coming?" Amy asked.

"No. I think I'll stay here and tan for a little while," she returned.

Amy waded until she was deep enough to swim. Then she swam freestyle into deeper waters. She stopped and turned back and went back to the beach deciding she didn't really feel like swimming. Rachel was lying on a towel talking to some guy. Just as Amy had predicted.

Amy went and laid her own towel out on the grainy sand. She sat on the towel and brushed the wet sand off her feet. Then she looked at the city behind them. That was when she saw Twinkle Park. Memories came flooding back as if a dam had broken. That time she went rushing into the park with Sonic behind her. But that stupid robot Zero messed up everything. Kidnapping her and all. Then Sonic went after her. Just as he always did. She was the one who messed up everything. Always getting caught.

Tears began stinging her eyes as she started at Twinkle Park. Then she turned to Rachel. "Rachel. I'm going back to the hotel. I'll see you later."

"You're going back so soon?" she questioned.

"I'm suddenly not feeling so good."

"Ok."

Amy stood up, slipped on her shoes, and grabbed her towel. As she headed back to the hotel she looked around and saw her old apartment building. Once again memories filled her mind and danced around in it.

The hotel wasn't much farther. Now she could see it. She briskly walked into the hotel lobby and got in the elevator. Then she pressed the button for her floor and waited. She felt an upward motion and the doors opened when it stopped. She stepped out and headed to her room. After rustling around in her pocket for a few moments she found her key card. A quick slip through the lock and the door opened. She slipped inside and moved to the bed and sat down.

Memories were still consuming her thoughts and she didn't fight them. Tears streamed from her eyes. She had given up all of that. But it was to keep her friends safe. There was a knock at the door. She walked to the door and peered through the peep hole. Then the door was being unlocked. It was the maid. "Oh sorry miss. I didn't know there was anyone still in here. I'll stay out of your way. Or would you rather I come back later?" the maid asked.

"Go ahead. I'm leaving anyway," Amy responded.

Then she changed into a blouse and skirt and headed to the mall. It was so much busier than the one in her town. But it was just as she remembered it. She spent many days there, many hours a day. After checking out all her favorite stores she headed to the food court. But she recognized someone there. It didn't surprise her this time.

It was Cream. She looked older and more mature. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt instead of her usual dress. But Amy continued walking. She exited the mall and walked to her hotel. She was proud of herself again. She hadn't bought anything. Saving money had become very important to her.

She returned to her hotel and entered her room. The maid had finished by that time and the room was neat and tidy. She went and sat on the bed. This hadn't been a bad vacation. The only thing was that she felt uneasy knowing that Sonic and all her other friends lived there.

There was a knock at the door. Amy went and looked out the peep hole just as she had earlier. It didn't look like anyone was out there. Out of curiosity she opened the door. Short little Cream stood in front of her.

"Amy is that you?" her high pitched voice asked.

A/N: Well so much for hiding. Amy's got a lot on her plate now. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I would really like to hear from you as a reader. Let me know what you think.


	4. Surprised

A New Life

Chapter 3

Amy stood staring. She was absolutely shocked. "How did you find me?"

"It is you!" Tears sprung to the little rabbit's eyes and she embraced Amy. "I missed you so very much!"

Amy looked down at her the young girl. "I missed you too. But how did you find me? Are you alone?"

Cream looked up, tears dripping from her watery eyes. "I'm alone."

"How in the world did you find me?"

"I thought I saw you at the mall so I followed you."

Amy's thoughts went into complete turmoil. What was she going to do? She had been found. "You're going to stay in Station Square now. Aren't you?" the eleven-year-old bunny continued.

"I can't."

"But why not?"

"I just can't. Sorry Cream."

"But I miss you. And so does everyone else."

"I'm sorry. I can't stay Cream."

Cream's lips began quivering and she let out a sob. "Please."

The look on her face was killing Amy. Cream was a pro at making others feel guilty or bad just using the expression on her face. But how was Amy going to get out of this mess?

"Cream I need you to do something for me. I need you to leave and not come back. You understand? And don't tell anyone you saw me. Please. Please do it as a friend."

"I can't Amy. I-

"Please just do it," Amy begged.

Cream heaved a sigh. "I'll do it. But will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe someday," Amy doubted it. "Now you'll have something to look forward to. But now I need you to leave."

"Ok. Bye Amy," the young girl said dropping her head to look at the floor. Tears dripped off her nose and hit the carpet of the hotel hallway.

"Bye Cream. I'll miss you."

Amy watched sadly as Cream walked away until she was out of sight. That had to be one of the hardest things she ever had to do. But now she needed to get Rachel. They were leaving as soon as possible.

Shortly after the confrontation with Cream she headed to the beach. "Rachel!" she called.

Then she spotted her friend lying on a towel just as she had been when she left. "Rachel. I need to leave. I'm not feeling well. I'm sorry to ruin your vacation but we have to leave," Amy said.

"What? We just got here! I'm not leaving. Sorry. You can take my car home and I'll find a way home. But I'm not leaving."

"Fine. I'll see you in a couple days I guess."

"I guess you will."

With that taken care of she quickly headed back to the hotel and packed up her stuff. So much for a vacation. Then she boarded the shuttle at the nearest stop and rode out of town. She managed to fall asleep and woke up at her stop. Then she pulled her luggage out. Next stop would be the bus station. She wheeled her luggage behind her and jogged to the bus station. The bus to her town was leaving as she got there. "Wait!" she yelled running after it.

The bus just continued on. "Shoot!" Amy exclaimed kicking a rock across the blacktop. Now she would have to wait for the next one.

Maybe it would have been easier to just take Rachel's car home but she didn't want to leave her friend with the hassle of having to do this. Plus it wasn't her car so that would have been rude.

Eventually, a bus to her town pulled up and she put her baggage in the compartment below the bus with the driver's help. Then she brought her purse with her onto the smelly vehicle. She paid and noticed there weren't any seats open, so she moved to a spot were she could grab onto the railing.

A long while later the bus came to a stop and some passengers departed. Fortunately, that opened up some seats. Quickly she moved to one of the empty seats and sat down. It wasn't until a few moments later that she noticed a pregnant echidna standing behind her. "Hey. Take this seat," Amy said to the female as she stood up.

"Oh bless you child," she said as she accepted Amy's offer and sat down.

Then Amy glanced around the packed bus. More passengers had gotten on. She grasped the railing and waited patiently for the next stop.

Finally, after many stops the bus came to hers. When that time came she departed the nasty bus and got her luggage. Now she was home free. A short walk later she was home. Home sweet home.

She walked in the door and tossed her luggage onto her bed. Unpacking could wait until later.

Amy collapsed on the bed and started reflecting on the day she just had. Poor Cream. The sweet little girl followed her to her hotel room and Amy broke the poor thing's heart. Then she fled.

Guilt overcame her and tears welled in her eyes. But the reason she did it was to protect her. But that wasn't going to get rid of her guilt.

Tears ran down the sides of her face splashing on her bed spread. She reached for a tissue and blew her nose. Suddenly, she straightened up and ran memories of the last few hours through her head. It all seemed to happen so fast. It was almost a blur in her mind. How had it all started? Oh that's right. She saw Cream at the mall and apparently Cream saw her too. But crying wasn't going to fix anything.

She headed to the kitchen for a soda to calm her nerves. After retrieving the soda she kicked the door to the refrigerator closed. Things would get better. They had to.

A few days later Rachel returned to town. She must have been mad at Amy for ditching her in the middle of their vacation because she didn't call. But she would get over it.

Amy sat at her window watching the rain drops hit her window and slide down taking a few others down with it. She would have to go back to work tomorrow. That wouldn't be fun.

Amy loved the rain. So wet and refreshing. There was this indescribable feeling she got when she was in the rain or even watching it fall. The phone started ringing. Amy got up and shuffled over to the phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Amy?" a small voice on the other line returned.

"Cream?" Amy asked in complete surprise and shock.

"Hi."

"Cream how did you get my phone number?"

"I saw you talking to that girl at the beach before you left and I asked her if she knew you. She did so I asked her if she had your phone number and she gave it to me. So now we can talk all the time. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah Cream. It's real great," but the enthusiasm Cream had in her voice wasn't in Amy's voice. Talking to Cream would bring back memories. And then she would end this conversation in tears.

"Cream I can't talk right-

"Amy please don't hang up. I want to talk to you. I miss you." Amy heard a tremor in the young girl's voice. It made her heart ache.

"Cream? What did you just say? Did you say Amy?" a voice in the background on the other line asked. Tails. Fear pierced Amy's thoughts. She didn't want Cream to have to lie but at the same time she didn't want to get caught.

"Tails what are you doing in here?" Cream asked.

Fear took over Amy and she hung up. Would Tails be able to track her call? She didn't know. Her heart was racing, beating against her chest. She could feel it. She could almost hear it.

She blew it. Now she would be found for sure. Cream wouldn't lie to Tails. What was she to do now? She needed to calm down. So she went outside in the rain.

The soft beating of the drops against her skin felt great. Rejuvenating. The cool water running down her face and arms. Her heart seemed to slow and her thoughts began to escape the fear she felt just moments before. The overwhelming trapped feeling she felt was gone.

Sitting in the rain for as long as she did caused her to come inside dripping wet. Her thoughts were no longer a jumbled mess. Suddenly the phone rang. Reluctantly, she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Amy? Is that you?" Tailse's voice questioned.

The pink hedgehog froze. What should she say?

"Amy where are you? We miss you so much. If that's you please come back," his voice continued on.

Once again she paused. Then she hung up. What else could she do to prevent herself from being discovered? Guilt began to take over her. She just tried to shake it off. She waited a moment to see if the phone would ring again. But it didn't.

It disappointed her a little, but what would she do if he did call back? Hang up on him again? All she wanted to do was go crawl into her bed and stay there. So she went and did just that.

After lying there for a while she began to get sleepy. By this time she had dried off and warmed up. And so she went to sleep.

The next morning inevitably arrived, and Amy rolled out of bed and onto the floor with a thud. "Ouch," she said.

Slowly she stood up and glanced around and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Wait. There was something she was forgetting. Work! Oh well. She didn't feel like going in today. She would just call in sick.

Amy decided she would enjoy herself today. So where else would she go other than the mall?

The mall was crowded due to a bunch of sales so she had to work her way through crowds. Something in the jewelry store caught her eye. A shell bracelet. One similar to one she made Sonic once. Then she turned away and walked out of the mall.

To her surprise she saw a blue blur pass by. Not just any blue blur. She had to hide. Or he would find her. Without hesitation she burst through the doors of the mall and ran into the nearest store. Did he see her?

She was facing some clothing pretending to look at it. Then she turned around. And there was Sonic, standing in front of her.

A/N: I kinda left you hanging there huh? So what do you think? Did I do ok on this chapter? I've been imagining this to be the ending of a chapter for a long time. Let me know what you think. Well stay tuned. The next chapter is on its way.


	5. Confession

A New Life

Chapter 4

She panicked and tried to run around the rack of clothing but he grabbed her arm before she could get away. "Amy? I knew I saw you the other day. We need to talk," he said and started toward the exit pulling Amy behind him.

He brought her to a quiet restaurant in the mall. He sat down and she sat across from him. So many thoughts were flooding her mind. Too many to focus on even one. She sat there starting at a pattern on the table cloth. Amy judged that by the way he was sitting he was expecting her to take off again. But he would catch her even if she tried. Secretly though, she was glad to see him and be with him again.

"Amy where have you been?"

"Here," she said staring at the table cloth.

"Here? You mean in this town?"

"Yeah."

"You know we've missed you right?"

She just continued staring down at the table pretending that he hadn't asked a question at all. She knew they missed her. However she didn't want to share that out loud.

"I've missed you," he added sincerely.

That statement made Amy look up at him. There was a look in his eyes she had never seen before. What was it?

"I've missed you too," she said.

"Then why did you leave?"

Amy paused a moment. "I didn't want you guys to get hurt."

"Get hurt?" Sonic gave her a puzzled look.

"I always put your lives in danger when I would get caught. Then you would save me and risk your life at the same time. I don't want that." She lowered her head again.

"Amy. That's what I do. I do that even when you're not in trouble." Amy looked up at him. Then she looked down again. "And I've been meaning to tell you something for quite a while."

He leaned over and gently lifted her chin so her lips met his. Could this really be happening? She must be dreaming. But she wasn't.

The kiss deepened. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She had wanted to do this for the longest time. She felt his warm hands on her face. So gentle and caring. Then he broke the kiss. "I love you Amy Rose," he said.

Her heart seemed to stop for a moment. Then it was beating fast. Really, really fast. What just happened? Did he just confess his love for her? He did. "I love you too Sonic," she said looking into his eyes.

He smiled. Then he kissed her again. His hand was resting on the back of her head holding her to him. What was going to happen? Could she just leave this life she spent two years building? Could she just go back to crime fighting so easily? Suddenly, she broke the kiss. "I can't just go back to my old life. I have a job, a home, and… um… a friend."

Sonic was looking into her eyes. It was sort of strange having such a romantic moment with Sonic. This had never happened before. But why did he suddenly have feelings for her? Was this just all part of a scheme to get her to come home? "Wait," she said before he said anything, "Why are you suddenly interested in me?" Amy crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. 

A puzzled look crossed Sonic's face. "What are you talking about? There was a long period of time that I started to have feelings for you before you ran away. Do you really think I would have run as slowly as I did when you used to chase me if I didn't want you to catch up?"

The expression on Amy's face began to change. Sonic continued, "Maybe I wasn't interested in you when I first met you but as you got older I began to see what a beautiful young woman you were turning into. Even though you could be a pain in the butt sometimes," his mouth curled into a smile.

Tears were building up in Amy's eyes. Why hadn't she seen it before? How much he cared for her. "Oh Sonic! I love you!" she yelled and hugged him from across the table. Which put them in a pretty awkward position. She let go. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. But they were tears of happiness. "I'll come with you back to Station Square."

"But what about your job, home, and… friend?" he asked.

"I'd do anything for you Sonic. I'll leave my job and apartment behind and maybe I can talk Rachel into coming with me! Just give me a day or so to pack up and tie up the loose ends. I'll see you in a while my love. Right?" 

"Of coarse. I'll be back soon. See ya Amy," Sonic said.

Later, as Amy packed up her things she thought about the wonderful day she had just experienced. She gave Patty her letter of resignation, effective immediately. And she talked Rachel into moving to Station Square with her. This would be wonderful. Her future was looking bright.

She taped the box she had just filled closed and set it on the floor by her bed. Something disturbed her thoughts. It was a sound. But what was it? She glanced out her window and into her front yard. It was empty.

She really couldn't see much anyway. Not with it being dark and all. The moon was shining in the inky black sky along with the stars dotting its surroundings. The night sky really was gorgeous.

A crash came from the other room. And that could only mean one thing. A burglar. Amy grabbed her piko piko hammer. She hadn't used it in so long. Not for two years. But she had held onto it after all this time. It was a memorable item. It was precious to her. And if anyone ever broke into her apartment she would have a weapon. Just like now.

Quietly, she moved to a spot by the doorway and glanced into the bathroom. That was where the sound had come from. The window wasn't open but there was still something eerie about the room. She turned on the light. Nothing. But the eeriness didn't go away. Someone had to be in there. "Come out!" Amy shouted. Nothing responded.

She shut the door and felt a gust of air. She wanted to get out of there. Not alone anyway. She turned around and found herself face to face to a metallic face. Metal. He was smirking. Immediately she hurled her foot into Metal's torso. Surprisingly, the blow was enough to knock him across the room.

Her mind began spiraling. How many times does Eggman have to recreate this demonic monster? It was really getting old. And how did he find her anyway? He had to have followed Sonic. But what was she going to do? She wouldn't be able to fend him off forever. Maybe not at all. She was doomed. He was too strong for her.

The robot jumped to its feet. It didn't even look like a jump it was so fast. It looked like he teleported. Amy started into the hall with her hammer in her hand. Outrunning Metal Sonic was a joke, but she really didn't have any other options. Before she knew it she was on the street sprinting as hard as she had in quite a while. Her feet just kept moving. Then she noticed a car slowing down. It came to her side and kept up with her. The window rolled down. "Amy? What on Earth are you doing?!" Rachel questioned.

Without thinking Amy opened the car door and got in. She locked the door. "Just drive!" she yelled.

Rachel did as her friend asked. "What's going on Amy?" As if on cue Metal crashed into the back windshield. Rachel and Amy let out blood curdling screams. Rachel sped up. The headlights lit up the road ahead. Amy's heart was pounding.

"That thing is after me," Amy said when her voice decided to cooperate.

"What is it?"

"A robot."

"What?"

"You haven't heard of Metal Sonic?"

"No."

Their conversation was cut off by a scraping sound from the roof of the car. "If we live through this I'll buy you a new car."

"_If _we live? That thing is going to kill us?"

"Maybe." 

Rachel turned and stared at Amy. "Eyes on the road!" Amy screamed.

The purple furred hedgehog faced forward again clutching the wheel so hard her knuckles were turning white. Amy looked out the back windshield and could see two glowing red eyes looking at her. "Amy, if we do die, I'm glad to have spent my last moments with you. You're my best friend."

"Same here."

They had driven for quite some time when suddenly Rachel stepped on the brakes. A horrible screeching sound resulted. Amy thought the car was going to flip. The railing on the side of the road was getting closer and closer until the car collided with it. The car flew over the side and began tumbling over the cliff. The air bags ejected, and Amy and Rachel were screaming. The car hit water. Amy's mind was spinning out of control. But somehow she managed to function. She needed to get out.

The first thing she did was unlock the car. Then she pulled on the handle and kicked the door out. Water immediately filled the car. Just peachy. She was going to drown. Rachel! She had to get her friend out. Amy reached over Rachel and unbuckled her seatbelt and wrapped her arm around her and pulled her out. The surface didn't seem to be too far away. But she might not make it.

Bubbles were escaping her nose. She was becoming light headed. She needed to breathe. Her lungs would just have to hold on a little longer.

With strong, violent strokes she made it to the surface desperately gasping for air. She choked a little and spit out some water that had managed to get into her mouth. Rachel was unconscious. After Amy's breath returned she swam to a rock and hoisted Rachel onto it. Next she pulled herself up onto the rock next to the dripping wet hedgehog. Amy hadn't thought about Metal until just now. Where was he? Could he have possibly assumed they would drown to death and left? Hopefully.

Amy looked down at Rachel. Her chest was slowly rising and falling. She was alive thank goodness. Amy didn't know what she would do if she lost her friend. Rachel had helped Amy rather than pulling over and making her get out even though her life was in danger. Rachel was a good, a loyal friend and Amy was glad to have met her.

Metal had to have given up. So Amy hoisted Rachel over her shoulder and started to climb up the rocky slope. Then she lost her footing and gently slid back down. Good thing she was only a foot off the ground.

There was no way she was going to be able to haul Rachel and herself up the hill. So she set Rachel down. Something suddenly caught her attention. The rolling of the ocean. There wasn't an ocean in their town. They had to be close to Station Square. The question was how was she going to get Rachel to Station Square without help?

Then Rachel stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up into the night sky with a confused look on her face. "What just happened, Amy?" she asked.

"Rachel!" she said and helped her friend up.

"What happened after we plunged over the side of that cliff? That's all I remember."

"We hit the ocean."

"Oh."

"Do you feel ok?"

"Well I feel ok for someone who just crashed into the ocean in a car."

Amy glared at her friend. "Now's not the time for sarcasm Rachel. I need to know if you can climb up that rocky slope."

"Sure."

"Ok. We need to get up there and head to Station Square."

Rachel grabbed hold of a rock and began climbing up the cliff. Amy followed. After a while of gradually moving up the cliff they got to the side of the highway they crashed off of. Amy glanced around expecting Metal to jump out but he didn't. "Let's go," she said.

The two friends walked down the side of the highway heading toward Station Square. They agreed that hitch hiking would be too dangerous to try. "Sorry about dragging you into this mess. I just wasn't thinking when I got in your car. I was scared," Amy said out of nowhere.

"Amy, I'm your friend. I'm here for you when you get into situations like this. But you do owe me a new car."

Amy turned and saw that Rachel was smiling. She could tell she was joking. "Rachel you're the best friend a girl could have."

"I know."

They finished the walk in silence. When they got into the large city Amy went to a pay phone. But what was she going to do? Call Sonic and get him hurt again? But what else could she do? Metal would destroy the world. Or conquer it. She picked up the phone and inserted the quarter. Then she dialed Sonic's number. As long as he hadn't changed it he would pick up. At least she hoped so. She turned and saw Rachel walk into a store nearby.

The phone rang. And rang. And rang.

Something unexpected happened. The glass around the phone booth shattered and she was sent flying to the curb. She had dropped the phone and heard someone on the other line. Sure. Now they pick up. Slowly, she lifted her head to see who had attacked her. Not that she was surprised when she saw Sonic's robotic look-a-like standing in front of her staring down at her. Smiling maliciously.

Quickly, she got to her feet ignoring the pain of glass tearing up the palms of her hands. "What do you want Metal?" she asked summoning up her courage.

"_Come with me," _he replied.

Going with him would guarantee her death. So she ran. Not that that would do her a lot of good. As could be expected the speedy robot lunged and tackled her. "Let go of me!" she shouted as loud as she could. She was mad. And when she got mad, well let's just say you better get out of the way.

She threw the robot off of her. "You jerk! Just leave me alone!" she got up and pulled out her piko piko hammer. Then she swung. And swung hard. He crashed on the pavement. _"Do you really think you can beat me?"_ he asked her.

Then he blasted her with a laser he fired from his eyes. So typical. Amy hit the concrete hard. Metal kicked her farther down the sidewalk. Amy hit the ground and rolled a distance. Somehow into the street. Headlights from an oncoming car were shining in her eyes. This is the end she thought.

A/N: Amy sure seems to get herself into a lot of trouble doesn't she? Well I hope you liked this chapter. Keep your eye out for the next chapter.

I'd also like to thank all my readers and for those who reviewed. You guys have been nothing but supportive. And I really appreciate it.


	6. History Repeats Itself

A New Life

Chapter 5

Amy was sure her life was over. But a split second before the car hit her something moved her. Before she knew it she was in Sonic's arms. The expression on his face was dead serious. He looked angry. But Amy got the idea the anger was because of her. "Are you ok Amy?" he asked. Tears were collecting in her eyes. History was repeating itself and that was exactly what she didn't want to happen.

"I'm fine," she said as he put her on her feet. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Sonic looked at Metal Sonic. His teeth clenched. Amy realized the anger was toward Metal Sonic. Not her. And Amy turned to see Rachel walking out of the store and running up to Amy. "Oh my gosh Amy! What just happened?" she cried.

Amy turned and looked over at Metal Sonic and Rachel followed her gaze. "Oh," she said.

"Metal Sonic this is the last straw!" Sonic barked.

The metallic enemy just grinned. The blue hedgehog lost it and charged Metal. The robot blasted forward into Sonic. They both bounced back from the blow without taking on damage. Amy wanted to do something. But the memory of that day that Sonic fell over the cliff due to her pathetic effort to fight off Metal ran through her head.

"Amy?" a voice came from behind her. Tails.

"Tails?" the pink hedgehog questioned turning around to face him.

"What's going on?" he asked observing the current situation.

"Metal Sonic is back," Amy said. Then she remembered that Rachel's presence. "Rachel?"

Her friend was watching the battle with her jaw dropped. "Rachel?" Amy asked again.

"Yeah?" she said finally snapping out of her trance-like state.

"We have to help Sonic!" Tails announced.

"I can't," Amy said.

"Why not?"

"I'll screw things up again."

Tails looked at her trying to hold her gaze. "Amy look at me. Look at me," she looked up at him from the concrete. "We can't just leave Sonic to fight this battle alone. We're his friends and we have to help him. Well at least I have to. What you do is your choice but I'm not going to watch my best friend fight to protect us without my help." With that Tails pulled out a device from his vest pocket. It was different to see Tails wearing a vest.

Amy started to think about what Tails said. But what could she do to help? Helplessly, she watched the two blurs charge each other and bounce off of one another. Over and over. The memory of what happened the last time she saw Metal Sonic flashed through her mind. Then she snapped back into reality.

It was late at night so there weren't any citizens out to get hurt and only a couple of cars passed by.

Metal Sonic had pinned Sonic to the ground. The metallic claws hung down over Sonic's face ready to start tearing at the hedgehog's face. Suddenly, almost as if instinct took over, Amy ripped out her hammer and swung at the robot. She hit home and hit hard. The robot tumbled off Sonic and against a light pole. "Leave him alone!" she cried. But Amy didn't stop there. She jumped through the air and came down on Metal with her hammer. "I hope this hurts!" she yelled in anger.

Sparks escaped Metal's body. Then she hit again. And again. And again. Over and over until her hands began to hurt. Metal looked up at her and rolled out of her hammer's reach. However, that didn't stop Amy from attacking him. She jumped on top of the smoking robot and stomped on it. Which actually looked sort of pathetic but it was enough force to cause his metal case to fall off. "You're not so tough now are you?" she mocked.

Nothing but his internal machinery could be seen. Tails and Sonic were watching in amazement. Amy went to take another crack at Metal when he retaliated. The robot had an electrical current moving through his body at the time Amy struck him with her hammer. The electricity moved through her hammer and went through her exiting through her feet.

She was sent flying backward and landed on her back hard. Her anger had subsided by now and she wasn't able to fuel her attacks as well. Sonic jumped into action now that Amy was in danger and spun into his robotic opposite. Tails and Rachel hurried over to Amy and helped her up and made sure she was alright.

She thought she had him. She had almost finished him off. Well what was stopping her from doing just that? Amy got ready to attack again but Metal grabbed hold of her. His arm wrapped around her throat threatening to kill her just like before. "Metal don't do it," Sonic warned.

Amy glanced down around the metal arm wrapped around her throat and down below it she saw some kind of button on his calf. She kicked it. Without any warning what so ever, Metal burst forward against a pole with Amy still in his grasp. He let go and she fell to the ground landing safely. Then the robot began moving in uncontrolled jerky movements. First forward, then back, and in every which way. And then there was an explosion. Metal was blown to bits right on the spot.

Sonic, Tails, Rachel, and Amy watched in surprise. They never expected that to happen. And out of the smoking and sparking rubble a small disk rolled out. It landed at Amy's feet. She bent over and picked it up. All of Metal's data on that little disk and somehow it went unharmed. In a single motion Amy snapped it in half. No more Metal Sonic.

She felt proud and powerful. But the smoking pile of metal started to liquefy. "What's happening?" Rachel who was standing behind Tails asked.

"I'm really not sure," the fox replied.

The liquid started condensing and forming some abstract looking object. But it started to go higher and higher. Soon it was towering over the four friends. Knuckles and Cream came running down the street toward them. "Hey what's going on you guys?" the red echidna asked.

Tails just shrugged. Cream looked up at the mass of clear looking liquid. Her eyes wide. Then the form turned blue and the liquid turned to metal. A new form of Metal Sonic was standing before them. _"Thought you could destroy me huh?" _the robotic voice said.

Sonic started into a spin dash and Amy pulled out her hammer. Tails and Cream started flying and Knuckles was already pounding away at Metal's foot. The robot lifted his foot and brought it down to crush Knuckles. He leaped out of the way just split seconds before it came down on him.

Tails and Cream went for the head. Tails started kicking at the eyes and the little rabbit joined him. Amy and Sonic went for the torso. Sonic launched off the ground while spinning and blasted a hole in the stomach. The metal started to repair itself. "How did this happen? Amy destroyed Metal's data disk," the blue hedgehog said as he landed on his feet.

"I'm not sure Sonic," Tails replied as he landed beside him getting ready for his next attack, "Eggman must have programmed him to be able to function without the disk."

"Eggman sure has outdone himself this time," Sonic said.

"Sonic watch out!" Amy cried.

Sonic looked behind him only to see a gigantic hand of claws flying toward him. Quickly he leaped out of reach. Rachel was still standing on the ground below. She wasn't sure what to do. She was not a crime fighter. Nor did she have any useful fighting skills. "Hey Amy. What can I do to help?" she called to her friend.

Tails interrupted. "Run over there and grab my backpack!" he yelled from the top of Metal's head.

Rachel did as told and brought the backpack over to where she could talk or rather yell to Tails. "Now what?" she called.

"Take out some of the sticks in there."

She reached inside and removed some thick candle like things. Except they weren't made of wax. "Dynamite?" she whispered to herself. "Now what?" She called up to the fox.

Police cars were beginning to surround the area. And cops were firing their weapons at the giant monster. The bullets however only went through him and didn't have any effect.

Tails flew down to Rachel and took a couple of sticks. "Hand me that lighter," he said.

"A lighter? Is that going to work?" she handed him the lighter. Except it didn't look like an ordinary lighter.

"Of coarse it will. I made it special for this kind of thing." He took the dynamite sticks and flew back to Metal's head. Cream was still up there and Metal had noticed by this time. The blue hand smacked Cream off and she fell off of the head. "Cream!" Tails cried flying after her.

But she had caught herself and was flying once again. "I'm fine Tails."

The fox headed back up to Metal's head. He found gap next to the robotic eye sockets and climbed inside. "Be careful Tails," Cream said.

"I will." He crawled into a tight space in the head and started wrapping the dynamite around some wires and what looked like some kind of silicon chip. Then he lit the sticks of dynamite swiftly. Without hesitating he started for the same way he came in only to find that it was being blocked. "That's not good," he said just to hear himself speak.

He started kicking at the obstruction but it wasn't loosening. He would be trapped in here. Worriedly he glanced over at the dynamite to see how much time he had left. Not very much. He needed to get out _now_. Then something burst through the head and into the tight space Tails was in. "Hey buddy. Need a hand?" Sonic asked as he put out his hand.

Tails smiled and took his best friend's hand and Sonic jumped out of the hole with Tails.

Amy looked up and saw Sonic and Tails safely out of the head. She exhaled with relief. A couple second later there was an explosion. And another. And a few more followed. The head was on fire now. _"Nooooo!" _Metal cried as he reached up to his head and tried to put the flames out.

The fire started consuming his head. "Yes!" Amy shouted. However, the robots burning head wasn't going to keep him from fighting back. A couple of sharp spikes emerged from the robot and fired. They were homing missiles. Knuckles dodged one but it came back and he leaped over it and came down on it with his fist and it blew to bits.

Tails and Sonic destroyed one that came at them with ease. And one flew toward Amy. She hit it as hard as she possibly could with her hammer. It blew up just as all the others had. Metal's head was no longer there but his body remained, blundering around. Then he toppled to the ground and Amy looked up to see that she was the one he was going to fall on. She tried to escape but failed and he landed on her.

Sonic noticed instantly and burst a hole through the metallic heap and pulled Amy out. "Amy!" he cried.

He dragged her out from under Metal and laid her down on the concrete to examine the damage. "Amy speak to me. Are you ok?" Sonic asked with a slight tremor in his voice. He kneeled beside her.

Something had pierced the side of her waist. Probably one of the spikes that protruded from the robot. A red spot was beginning to form in her clothes. Blood started dripping to the ground. "Sonic," she said in a strained weak voice. "I love you so much." She was probably becoming delirious. And she might go into shock. He needed to get her some medical attention immediately.

"Amy don't you dare go on me!" he shouted.

She smiled at him. Then she closed her eyes. "Amy! No!" he cried.

"We need to get her medical attention now!" Tails commanded.

Tails checked for a pulse. "She's still alive. We just need to keep it that way," he said.

Sonic's eyes were tearing up. "She is?" he questioned.

Tails nodded. Sonic scooped her up in his arms and burst off to the hospital. He got there quicker than any ambulance could possibly go. He ran through the front doors and up to the desk. "She's losing blood quickly!" he said to the woman at the desk.

"Ok. We'll take it from here," she said calmly.

Some other nurses and medical assistants ran out with a stretcher and Amy was put on it. They rushed her into a room in the back. They wouldn't let Sonic come with though. She was probably going to have to undergo surgery to close up that wound. Sonic sat down in a chair and immediately stood up again out of anxiousness. He couldn't stand not knowing if she would be alright or not.

Tails, Cream, Rachel, and Knuckles had finally arrived. Sonic was pacing the lobby. Minutes passed by but they felt like hours to Sonic. His friends didn't know what to say. There wasn't really anything they could say. On by one his friends fell asleep in the waiting room chairs. He was the only one awake. And he was still pacing the lobby.

Hours passed by and finally someone came out. Probably a nurse. "She's going to be alright," she said. "You can come in and see her in the morning. She needs some rest. And by the looks of it you could probably use some sleep also."

Sonic's hope had been restored and he felt like he could run to the ends of the earth and back. Oh wait. He can do that.

He woke up his friends and told them of the great news. Knuckles, Cream, and Tails went home. Rachel stayed behind with Sonic. "We really haven't introduced ourselves yet have we?" she asked.

"No I don't think we have. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Fastest thing on the planet." He stuck out his hand.

Rachel took his hand and said, "I'm Rachel. A friend of Amy's."

They shook hands. They waited the rest of the night away in a somewhat awkward silence. Then morning rolled around and a different nurse walked out and said, "You may see her now."

Rachel and Sonic followed the woman into a room where Amy was lying on a bed. A couple of tubes were in her arm. One was probably an IV and the other a heavy duty sedative. "Amy!" Rachel said as she ran up to her friend's side.

"Hey Rachel," the pink hedgehog said.

"Amy I'm so glad you're alright."

"Me too." She looked at the doorway and saw Sonic standing there. Her heart flipped inside her chest.

"I hope you feel better Amy. You're other friends should be by later." Amy smiled. "I'll leave you two alone," Rachel whispered to Amy as she backed out of the room. She shot Amy a silly looking grin.

When Rachel was gone Sonic approached Amy. "I've been worried about you," he said.

Amy smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Those years you were gone made me realize just how much I love you." He was standing by her side now. "I secretly loved you for quite a while. But I wanted to wait until you were older. Well I can't wait any longer. I love you Amy Rose."

She took his hand. "I love you too Sonic." She couldn't think of a time when she was happier. Sonic bent over and his lips met hers. The kiss lasted for what seemed to be an eternity. But Amy loved every second of it.

Her life long hero and true love now loved her back. She couldn't have asked for more. Except may be to _not_ be crushed by a giant robot. But some things are inevitable. Now Amy had a whole life to build with Sonic. Things were finally beginning to look up.

A/N: Well that's it. So, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think whether you liked it or didn't like it. Or let me know what I can do to improve in the future.

I want to thank all my readers. Especially those who have been supporting me since I started this fic. You guys are awesome! And I don't think I would have been able to finish without you. Thank you so much!


End file.
